Anything But Serene
by MoMo08
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia's class goes camping! Fun,right? Well, nothing seems to go right with these two now does it? Craziness will enventually ensue...i suck at summeries..the story is better..
1. Downhill From Here

**Okay, so I finally managed to find inside my brain what seemed like a nice IchiRuki story. Hopefully, you'll think the same. This will be a multi-chapter fic. I just hope it'll come out better than my first story. Which I think honestly sucked. By the way, any OOC-ness...sorry, that is just how I write..if you don't like OOC-ness...beware..it may be present...bear with me...**

**Don't own Bleach. If I did this might have happened already.**

**Summary: Ichigo and Rukia's class is going on a camping trip! Fun, no? Beautiful lakes and forests and mountains. Bunnies. Man-eating animals and thunder storms...Ahh...nothing better.**

* * *

It was one of the colder days of January. You might as well have been freezing your ass off..But everyone was inside so it didn't matter. Plus the weather doesn't matter right now.

There was a man standing in front of the class,who was currently _**trying **_to get the class's attention so he can speak to them about something really important, he was red in the face. Like a tomato. Only it, the tomato, must have been on steroids to match _**that**_ shade of red.

"Shut up and listen you bunch of ingrates!" he yelled, furious. The entire class quited immediately. It was as if someone shot a gun off in there. Total silence. Like waiting for a jury's decision during a trial in court. A silent and absolutely quite moment. Except for a certain orange-haired boy who was talking to petite raven-haired girl about something seemingly _**more**_ important. Hollows, of course.

"Dammit! Why do they have to show up at the most annoying times! Last night, this morning, during lunch! Can't those freakin things take a break!" Ichigo said, obviously pissed off.

"Shut up! Stop complaining! Your duty as Shinigami calls for you to slay Hollows whenever they show up! Not just when you want to. Deal with it!"scolded Rukia.

"Whatever, midget."was his reply.

"What did you say!?" She was about to kick him straight in the face. Until a voice interrupted the attack.

"You two!" shouted the man. Ichigo and Rukia turned to see the man's angry glare staring back at them. "Young man you can talk to your girlfriend later! Now listen!"

Ichigo and Rukia's faces turned redder than how the man's had just been. The girls in the class couldn't help but giggle. The boys on the other hand, gave whistles, catcalls and congratulated Ichigo on his 'catch'.

They looked at each other. Then stared at the man.

"We're not-" Ichigo began. He was cut off.

"Okay, now that I have the lovebirds' attention." More giggling and whistling ensued...

"I'll introduce myself, I'm Mr. Yamamoto. Pleased to meet you. Well I'm here to tell you students about a very exciting opportunity. I have a beautiful campground resort up in the mountains. Now, it has cabins and such. All the comforts of being at home. But, you'll be camping, of course. You can chose to stay in a tent instead of a cabin..Well there is a lot to do there..Sports and other fun things..Hiking..."

He sounded like a commercial for a timeshare..

"Let me get to the point."

"About time." said Ichigo.

"I'll will be giving you all, this entire class, a two week stay there! Along with a few other classes from other schools. All free too! Just to test it out. Before it's open to the public."

The class seemed to be at a loss for words. A free vacation to the mountains. No school, homework..free man, free! You didn't have to pay for a thing! Mr. Yamamoto was bombarded with questions until the class's end.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at 7:00 A.M. Don't be late and we're taking a bus to our destination and it is quite far. Maybe a good 5 hour drive. So, make sure to bring a pillow and blanket to keep you warm and to rest on. Or in some people's case.." He then looked at Ichigo and Rukia. "Your boyfriend or girlfriend." He smiled. The two blushed. Luckily no one else had heard.

* * *

"Well, its gonna go downhill from here isn't it?" Ichigo said, running a hand through his hair and scowling even more than usual, if at all possible.

"Actually, I think it'll be fun!" said Rukia, clearly in a mood the exact opposite of his. "Come on don't tell me you aren't looking forward to it! You said you were tired of fighting Hollows and wanted a break. Well, here it is!"

"Yea, whatever." He walked faster, leaving her behind.

"Idiot."she said under her breath. She ran to catch up with him.

* * *

They arrived home soon enough. Only to go to through the usual ritual of Isshin attacking Ichigo as if he was some kind of madman breaking into his house.

"So a trip to the mountains, huh? You an Rukia-chan will be all alone together. Now, my son don't force yourself on-" _Wham! _

"Shut up, Dad!" yelled Karin, removing her foot from her father's face, who was lying on the floor, crying and being comforted by Yuzu.

"Now, now. Don't cry Daddy." she said.

"Karin how could you treat you're father in such a way?" he cried.

"Anyway, Ichi-nii, if you guys are leaving tomorrow you should start packing now. It is for two weeks."

"She's right, Onii-chan, you better." Yuzu agreed.

"Yea, we will after dinner."

* * *

The rest of the evening was nothing to complain about. It was relatively peaceful. After they ate dinner, Ichigo and Rukia went through the list of things needed on the trip that Mr. Yamamoto had given them. Going though it three times to make sure they had everything.

Once they had that done, it was time to go to bed. Well, in Rukia's mind bedtime was about an hour ago,and her bed was Ichigo's bedroom floor. And no matter how many times Ichigo tried to wake her, she wouldn't budge.

"Rukia! Wake up! You need to go to your own bed!"

No answer.

"I doubt the floor is that comfortable!"

Still, no answer.

"Rukia!!" he yelled.

"Shh, quiet Ichi-nii, just let her sleep there." Karin said,appearing at Ichigo's door suddenly.

"What?"

"Come on, its no big deal." He looked over to Rukia. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The floor not bothering her at all. _She looks beautiful laying there like that..What?!..okay weird thoughts..bad Ichigo don't do that again._

"Okay, fine she can stay." Karin left the room. Ichigo walked over to Rukia and placed a blanket over her. He also opened the closet. Just in case she woke up and decided to sleep there. He went to his bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Rukia woke up early the next morning, in Ichigo's closet. Earlier than she was supposed to. Ichigo had set his clock to go off at 5:30. It was currently 4:30. Off by an hour,but who cares, right?

Ichigo did.

"Rukia, we still have at least an hour left of sleep 'till we have to get up to go to that stupid thing, so back to sleep!"Ichigo told her, half asleep.

"Ohhh, come on I'm anxious. I've never been camping before."

"That's not my problem, go to sleep!"

She continued to complain. Until, the alarm went off...

* * *

Soon enough, the entire class was at the school. Waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" The two turned to see Inoue and Tatsuki walking towards them.

"Hey, Inoue." Ichigo said. She smiled, obviously looking forward to the trip.

"Are you guys excited? I can't wait it's gonna be so fun! Right, Kuchiki-san?"

"Umm, yea I think, it'll be fun."

Inoue then started to daydream about some scenario involving a forest fire, a talking bear, and some one named Mike..Don't want to know.

"Hello, Earth to Orihime! The bus is already coming. Come on!" said Tatsuki. Grabing her friends arm.

The four turned to look at the bus. That thing was as fancy as it could get. It had a fire kind of design with stripes and all that. On the side it simply read 'Yamamoto Mountain Camping Resort.' They loaded up the luggage and went to enter the bus. The inside made the outside look like a 50-year-old beaten down school bus.

It had compartments built to fit a few people in each. Inside each compartment had a radio, a T.V, and DVD player, assorted movies and the seats had footrests like recliners. The bus was obviously for people with a lot of money.

"Wow." the four said in unison.

"Kuchiki-san, you should come sit with me and Tatsuki."Inoue told the petite girl.

"Huh? Oh, actually I think I'm going to sit with Ichigo."she said nervously. _This is my first time on one of these things. I can't help but be a little nervous.._

"Okay, then. See you later. Bye."Inoue waved.

"Bye. Okay where's Ichigo?"she said, looking around.

She found him eventually. He was sitting with Keigo. She managed to drag Ichigo to another compartment,even though it took awile to get that stubborn ass up. The entire time hearing,

"Ichigo! I am so jealous! You get to sit with the beautiful goddess Rukia Kuchiki! Ahh, love is so beautiful!" Keigo said,loud enough for _everyone_ to hear. With the added effect of sparkles and tears.

"Shut up, Keigo! You dumbass!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

Rukia managed to find an empty compartment in the back of the bus for her and Ichigo. They mostly sat in a silence for about an hour. Felling uncomfortable, Rukia broke it.

"Hey, Ichigo how much longer?

"About four hours."

Rukia yawned.

"Really."

He smirked at her

"See, you could've just gone back to sleep earlier. But, you didn't. Now you're tired."

"Be quiet!"she angrily said,"Don't start with me. Damn, why is it so cold in this thing?"

"Didn't you listen? He said to bring a blanket."

"I did but its with all my stuff in the back."

"Hmph. I figured you might do that." he said, reaching into the bag Rukia had brought on the bus. After digging through it he finally pulled out a blanket.

"Huh? When did that get in there!" Rukia said shivering. "Give it to me!" She grabbed for it. Only to have Ichigo to pull it away, smirking. Causing her to fall forward. She glared up at him. He tossed the blanket over her.

"Okay, here." he said.

"Thanks, Ichigo. It was nice that you were thinking of me."

She pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes. _It's nice to know he cares._

"What?"he said, confused. Too late she was already asleep.

* * *

Love is a snowmobile racing across the tundra and then suddenly it flips over, pinning you underneath. At night, the ice weasels come.  
_**-Matt Groening**_

**Weeee! I like chocolate milk! **

**You're probably thinking something along the lines of...WTF?**

**Yea, I got problems. Well, that was the first chapter. Since you're down here I assume you read it. **

**Hopefully. **

**So, please tell me if I did any better than last time. Oh, and tell me if you have any ideas on something that should happen. I'll consider using them. **

**And the quote I just added all of a sudden. I'll probably put a different quote at the end of each chapter...if I remember...**

**Thanks, for reading!**

**-MoMo08**


	2. Arrival

**Well, I never really thought I'd get the second chapter up so soon..I got home from summer school and just felt like typing it up...considering I thought up half of the stuff..during the class...math is evil...well here it is..enjoy..or not...**

**Don't own Bleach, if I did it wouldn't be as cool as it is...**

* * *

The rest of the ride went by either fast or slow, depending on who you ask. For Rukia it went by pretty fast, for Ichigo...it felt like days.

Somewhere in the middle of the second hour, Rukia woke up and began to complain.

"Uh..this stupid seat isn't comfortable at all!" she complained to Ichigo. Giving him a childish look.

"What? Does it look like I can do anything about it?" he told her.

"Actually, you could.."

"Huh, what are you-" Too late..She pushed him of the seat and stretched her body across it. Ichigo laid there on the compartment floor,glaring at her. Ignoring him,she pulled the blanket over herself and tried to go back to sleep. Tried, mind you, tried.

She hadn't even closed her eyes when Ichigo began to yell.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I said you could help,this is how."

"By pushing me off the damn seat and making me sit on the floor! Hell no!"

"Shut up! I'm sleepy."she said, yawning.

"Get off!" Ichigo picked her up and placed her on her side of the seat. Not coming out unscathed, she kicked him at least six times.

Silence.

Rukia stayed in her spot,still very sleepy. Pouting. Every few seconds she'd turn to glare at Ichigo. Who tried his best to ignore her. But, to no avail. Her pouting was getting to him. _Curse those beautiful eyes of hers. _He thought. Then he gave in.

"Well, can't you sleep fine sitting there?"

"No, I can't it's just not comfortable."

"Then, can you think of a way to make yourself comfortable?"

"Well..there is but-"

"Then try it,idiot."

"Okay.." _You're idea, it wasn't mine. _

Ichigo wasn't paying well enough attention to notice Rukia,who had her back leaning against Ichigo, snuggling comfortably. Once he felt her weight...

"Huh? Hey,what are you doing?" he said,embarrassed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Sleeping, of course."

"On me!? What am I a damn pillow?!"

"Right now you are." _I'm actually enjoying this. His body is so warm. I feel so relaxed being so close to him. _"Well if you don't want me to sleep there.." Next thing you know,her head was resting on his lap. Ichigo flushed red.

"N-Not there either." He stammered. Looking away. Embarrassed. Even though he was enjoying all this close contact. Not that he'd say it out loud, no way!

"Well, its one or the other. Either that or I sit here and bother you for the next three hours." She said, sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Okay, fine. Just not on my lap,okay?"

"Sure." She leaned back against him. Ichigo blushed. He could feel a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

They arrived at the resort later than expected. They had to take a detour, due to a crash or something like that. Which just added another hour to the trip's time and another hour of Rukia using Ichigo as pillow. Eventually, to Ichigo's relief, Rukia woke up.

"Wow! Ichigo look at this! It's beautiful!"said Rukia. She was looking out the window, with a genuine smile on her face._ She's really excited. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before. She's so pretty when she smiles like that.._This time,Ichigo didn't scold himself. He admitted to himself the fact that he thought she was pretty. But, that's it. Nothing else.

"It is beautiful." he said. But, you couldn't be sure if he was talking about the view or about the petite girl in front of him. You just couldn't tell.

* * *

The two exited the bus and went to find the others. They eventually found them. Inoue,Tatsuki,Sado,Ishida,Keigo,and Mizuiro where all together standing underneath a huge tree. Waiting for them.

"Here come the lovebirds!"Mizuiro said in a singsong voice.

"Ahhh..How sweet. You two enjoy your time alone?" Keigo asked. Making kissing faces at the two.

"Shut up, Keigo."Ichigo said. He caught Rukia staring at him with a look of thanks. Obviously, the little conversation was making her feel uneasy. Suddenly, a voice blared over a loudspeaker.

"Attention all! Our students from Karakura have just arrived. Please report to the gymnasium in the middle of the campground for an orientation and some ground rules. Thank you!"

"I guess we should get going."said Ishida. Sado grunted an approval.

"Right,"said Ichigo,"Let's go."

* * *

The gymnasium was a little far from where they were. But the walk was worth it. The campground was covered with trees and bushes. As they were walking, they caught a glimpse of gigantic lake. It was beautiful and peaceful. They all were in awe of the site's beauty.

Once they reached the gym, it was already really full. They just barely managed to find seats together. The orientation begun. A woman, maybe in her thirties, walked in front of them.

"Hello, all! My name is Mrs. Bravo. I work hear at the resort as a site supervisor. I have some rules I'd like to go over with you. You may not be at school right now, but all the rules still apply." She went on to tell them the rules and such. It was going to take awhile.

Rukia wasn't really listening at all. She was focusing on something else. Or rather being forced to focus on something else. In the row behind them were a group of three giggling girls. The were all giddy and pointing at something of interest. This was annoying the hell out of Rukia._ Dammit!_ _What in hell are they finding so damn interesting? Why won't they shut up?_ Rukia thought, annoyed.

That's when she got the audio.

"Look at him!"squealed one of the girls.

"He's such a hottie!" said another.

"Yea, hey you think he'll go on little hike with me or maybe to that dance at the end of next week?"

"No, he will with me." They started a 'who will get the guy' argument.

"Who are they-"Rukia said to herself. That's when it hit her. She turned her head back just enough to see who they were pointing at. Said boy was, Kurosaki Ichigo. Her eyes widened and she stifled a laugh.

"So they're after Ichigo are they." _Well, they are not going to get him. _She blushed to herself. _What?! What am I thinking why should I care if some girls like Ichigo? _She sighed. _What is up with me lately? I keep wanting to be near Ichigo..I'm not falling in love with him, am I? _She turned to see the girls still looking at him._ Who cares? I'll just say I did this so they'd shut the hell up._

She leaned her head on Ichigo shoulder, hugged his arm, and cuddled to it. _Take that. You damn annoying idiots. _She smirked.

Ichigo looked down to see Rukia clutching his arm. He blushed.

"Rukia,what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm still tired."

"What? You slept the entire ride over here! How can you be tired?"he said in an angry whisper.

"Shhh,Ichigo you don't want to make a scene with all these people here. Do you?"

Ichigo looked around. If he did anything to pry her off his arm, all of them would see.

"Dammit!"he growled.

"I win."she smiled slightly. Then, she turned her head just enough to see the three girls dumbfounded faces staring back at her. _Mission accomplished._ She snickered.

"I'll get that girl just watch."said one girl with glasses. Rukia merely thought to herself:_ Bring it on._

Those girls weren't the only ones confused. Their friends were confused as well. Keigo looked like he was going to cry. Everyone else was just plain out confused.

* * *

The orientation finally ended about an hour after that incident. Now,each class had to meet at thier designated spots so they could be assigned to their cabins. Rukia was still attached to Ichigo's arm.

"Can't you let go now?"he asked her.

"I could."

"Then why won't you?"

"Don't feel like it."

"'Don't feel like it.' Dammit! Can't you just let go!"he yelled at her. A little louder than he wanted to. She let go and turned away from him.

"There. Happy."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Whatever, just forget about it." she said seriously. She went ahead to walk with Inoue and Tatsuki.

"Huh? Her attitude changed fast. Is something the matter with her?"he said to himself, worried.

* * *

The class waited for short time until another young woman walked up to them.

"Hello, my name is Jazmyn. I'm sorry to inform you that the cabins that your class were going to be using aren't usable at this moment. They were badly damaged recently. So, you all will be using tents instead!"

The class had a mixed reaction. Some were happy. They'd love to sleep under the stars. Others were the opposite. They didn't want to be cold and dirty. Even though they came for a _**camping**_ trip.

"Looks like we have a little problem."said Jazmyn, after a while, "You have thirty kids in your class. We have here fifteen tents. Two people per tent. The problem is...we end up with one boy and one girl having to share a tent.."

This also caused a mix reaction. You probably know what they were.

"This isn't good. These are all we have. I got no choice. Now, let's see..." She looked at the list of names and then at the kids themselves. She saw Ichigo first. With hair like that he stuck out like a soar thumb. Then she remembered what she saw in the orientation. A girl with raven-colored hair was hugging his arm and cuddling to it the entire time. She found Rukia next. She wasn't standing far from him at all. She turned to her list to figure out who was who.

"Okay, I've chosen the two who will share the tent! Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia."she announced.

Almost simultaneously, everyone turned to Ichigo and Rukia. They both blushed. All you heard was whispers. There were plenty of rumors about the two of them floating around already. Now this!

"Okay, now that that is settled. All partners grab a tent and find a place to pitch it. Acceptable places to build the tent are marked with a green flag. Oh and the person you're sharing the tent with will be you're partner for the next two weeks. Any activities Mr. Yamamoto has planned, you will do with that one person. And only that person. Good luck." She left to let them put up the tents.

* * *

Ichigo grabbed a tent, managed to find Rukia, and find a spot behind a tree before anyone noticed where they went._ Damn, this isn't good. Why in hell do I have to share a tent with her!?_

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Don't want to share a tent with a girl."she teased.

"Shut up, midget!"he yelled.

"I'll let that slide this time. Only to tell you a few things."

"What?"he asked, angry.

"Okay, One, I live with you. Two, I used to sleep in your closet. This isn't a big deal. And finally, can't we chose a better spot to put this tent?"

"What does that have to do with it? This spot is fine."

"No, it isn't."

"It is.

"Isn't."

"Is." This went on for a while. Rukia eventually won, like always.

"I saw a better spot for us. It's a lot nicer."

She led him back to where Jazmyn had been talking them. Then, up a small hill. The hills trail was still covered trees and bushes. They made it to the top. Were they ended up was breathtaking. The top of the hill wasn't far way from where everyone else was. But, it was far enough. Giving the two _**a lot **_of privacy.It over looked the lake they saw earlier.

The sun had begun to set and the lake and Rukia, as Ichigo pointed out to himself, was beautiful in the orange glow.

"See, it is better. Earlier,before you found me I saw this place. I thought it was perfect. And no one has taken it. So, its all ours."

"You're right it is better." _She wins again._

"Okay, let's build this tent thing." She pulled it all out of the bag and looked at it.

3,2,1.. "Umm...Ichigo some help, please."

* * *

Putting up the tent itself was quite the task. They did it _**eventually.**_ It took longer than expected...They had a fake fight using the poles as zanpaku-to. They got tangled up in the poles and other parts to the tent and ended up laughing together for what seemed like forever. They were having a good time. Together.

"This is fun."said Rukia. After the tent was up. They were sitting at the edge of the cliff overlooking the lake. Watching the sunset.

"Yea, it is."Ichigo agreed.

"And its only the first day." Rukia said as she leaned her back against Ichigo's. She was going to grab for his hand. When the loudspeaker went off...

"Everyone! Time for dinner report to the Mess Hall!"

"Let's go."Ichigo said, getting up.

"Yea." _Dammit! It just had to go off._

* * *

**Weeee! Second chapter is up! YAY! I hope that the story is progressing nicely.**

**And just to say the characters Jazmyn and Mrs. Bravo...were inspired by my friends..and the girls that are after Ichigo also inspired by my friends well the one who has it out for Rukia is play on this girl who is..okay I don't wanna get into my life story here. Expect the third chapter around the 14 of July..I'm going on vacation! WEEEE! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!!**

**-MoMo08**

**A/N: Okay I've finally begun to write another chapter for this fic...I went on vacation to the beach and kinda just forgot about everything...and with summer and the crap I've been doing lately..(sitting on my ass and watchin anime..need a life yes I know..) well school is starting for me as of monday, so I may finnaly get my inspiration back...**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

this is just an author's note..for those who care...

Its taking me along time to write another chappy isn't it...well, I don't really know if I should continue...i guess I've kinda lost hope and inspiration in the story...not only that but the reviews are kinda limited...not that I'm complaining...I'm really thankful to those who've reviewed the story, alerted it or put it on their favorites, or read it in general... I am thankful, really I am no lie...anyways for those who actually cared and maybe got their hopes up I'm sorry its just an author's note...I've decided I'll continue the story when I get at least 2 or 3 more reviews or alerts...I just want to know if any one is actually read or even give a damn about the flippin story!...

well thats it...

MoMo


	4. Thoughts in the Night

**I'm surprised...really surprised..I didn't expect for that many people to review and tell me to continue the story...I actually had this chapter all written up shortly after I posted the author's note...well more of that later...**

**And here it is to those who were looking forward to it!**

**Chapter 3 **

**of **

**Anything but Serene**

**Thoughts in the Night **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach...**

**but I do own a portable heater...**

**no wait it broke 7 years ago...**

It was loud and noisy. Trying to carry on a conversation with the person sitting across from you seemed almost impossible with all the commotion.

Rukia,well, she didn't give damn.

She was to immersed in her current thoughts to care about the conversations and goings-on around her. She couldn't help put think of Ichigo and those fun moments that they had had today. And in all honesty, she was looking forward to sharing the tent with him,just a little.

_I wonder if he felt my hand brush his. Maybe that's the reason why he got up so fast.._

Rukia was lost in her mind. So, she didn't take any notice to the current conversation going on between Ichigo and Keigo.

"So, you and Rukia gonna cuddle up to each other all night?" Keigo questioned. This earned him a punch to the face from Ichigo. Keigo curled up on the floor,crying and yelling out things like:

"Why couldn't it have been me?! Why Ichigo!? How come he gets to be with that lovely goddess!?"he cried.

This got him no attention, or sympathy,for that matter. Everyone just continued on with whatever they were doing.

Somehow, in someway, the mention of her and Ichigo 'cuddling' all night seemed to pull Rukia from her confused thoughts and mind. She blushed, slightly. No one noticed, thankfully. She hadn't eaten anything on her plate or talked to anyone. So, why bother sticking around, right?

* * *

She got up to leave. Nobody noticed. Not even Ichigo. Which disappointed her a bit..

"Ichigo, I'm going to go,is that okay?" she asked. Already out of her seat and five feet away.

"Huh? Yea, you can go back to the tent. You tired or something?"

"Yea, I'll see you later." She walked away. Ichigo went back to talking with everyone.

To Rukia it seemed that Ichigo didn't notice that she was a little down. It upset her. She would've liked it better, it would've made her happier if he had left with her.

_Hmph. Why should he worry? Why would he? He doesn't like me..in that way._

She was wrong, he had noticed.

She seemed upset. And he had almost instantly regretted not going with her or asking her if she was okay. He was worried.

_Is something wrong? She seemed fine earlier. Maybe I should go and catch up to her..._

* * *

Rukia didn't go back to the tent right away. The night was beautiful. You could see nothing but the clear sky and the stars that dotted it. It was nice. She could never see the night sky and stars this clearly in Karakura. The sky was out in full. No longer covered by the blanket of smog from cars and the shining lights of the city. All there was was the sky and nothing else.

Rukia found herself once again thinking of the orange haired teen she had become so close to, the one that made her feel so happy(even though she'd try to hide it..) and, as of recently, feel nervous or like hell butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

She had begun to think of him a lot more often lately. She would admit that, yes, Kurosaki Ichigo was very handsome, not to mention strong and brave...She could go on about his good points for hours. She could go over flaws and stuff like that as well...like his scowl for instance...she thought he was cuter when he didn't scowl or smirk. Even though, she hardly saw the smile she longed to see. But, it didn't really matter he liked him the way he was. Smile or not.

_Does he even like me? Well I know he **likes** me, but what about..._She kinda found it hard to say that one word. She had tried to deny any feelings, other than friendship, toward Ichigo. Using excuses like "I'm ten times older than him!" or "He's a human. I'm a shinigami." and things of the like.

_He can't...does he?...he definitely doesn't...love me, right?... The real question is...Do** I **love **him**? I'm an idiot to ask even myself that. Its become a fact and obvious to me...no matter what I try that feeling of security, that feeling that I'll always be protected and safe, that he'd do anything to protect me, the feeling of warmth, friendship...it's love, isn't it? I guess there really is no denying it now...I love him and that is the truth..._

* * *

Rukia finally made it back to the tent. On said tent, was a note and right next to it was what looked like a portable heater.

_Good something to warm up the tent a bit. It's freakin' freezing out here. _

She shivered slightly. The temperature outside that night had to be around 59 or 60 degrees. Having a little extra warmth wouldn't hurt. Also, she could always use the "I was cold." excuse to cuddle up to Ichigo. So, the idea of sleeping in the cold didn't seem all that daunting anymore.

She walked over to the area where her and Ichigo had been sitting earlier. She looked out over the lake. Gazing at the sky again, as well as its mirror reflection in the water.

_Ichigo..._

And again her thoughts found their way from the beautiful scenery to the carrot-top again. She didn't want to make herself depressed with thoughts about not being with Ichigo and blah,blah,blah...

* * *

Eventually, she saw the note. That currently laid near her side, forgotten. At least it'd take her mind off of Ichigo.

The note read:

_I am terribly sorry that you and your classmates will have to sleep in tents for a few nights. I know it will be cold so I've given each of you portable heaters to warm up the tent a bit. Just make sure not to have the tent catch fire. But, I have good news on Saturday your cabins will be ready for use again. Until then, hang in there and don't freeze!_

_--Management_

Attached to the note was a small slip that had designated times to use the shower. Ichigo and Rukia had one half an hour slot at 9:00 P.M. each night. She blushed a little. During the orientation earlier, they had been told about the shower houses. There was only one shower in each and they'd have only a half an hour for both to shower.

What was _embarrassing_ was she would be in the same room as Ichigo when he was showering. There was no chance in hell she'd stay outside in the cold, dripping wet. She also knew he wouldn't do so either...How she'd explain this to him, she just didn't know.

Other than the nervousness of being forced into awkward situations with Ichigo, Rukia felt pretty good. She now knew that she wouldn't have to sleep outside in the cold that long. Only around four nights. But, she also knew that once they had the cabin,she wouldn't have the excuse to cuddle with him.

Because they'll have separate beds.

_Damn._

She liked when they had ridden over in the bus and during the orientation. Cuddling to him. With those clever excuses...She'd have to enjoy the nights in the tent while they lasted.

That is if Ichigo didn't piss her off. Which would either end up with him sleeping out in the cold or him having her foot to his ass...Whichever worked better...

As long as she got her way.

* * *

**Okay back to what I was talkin' about at the beginning of this...I would like to thank those who have recently reviewed the story...It made me happy(if you haven't noticed my writing sounds a hella lot more cheerfull..) anyway,I was really excited to know that you all who read this story actually are looking forward to the little fantasies and "I just wish this would happen in Bleach"daydreams that come out of my 15 year old hyped on soda busy as hell with homework sophomore brain...XD so this is what I had stored in my memory bank for Chappy number 3! hope you liked it,are still looking forward to it and most importanly...I hope I didn't let you down...and if I did well time to lock myself in my room and cry...**

**just kindin' if the story doesn't come out good and you didn't like the chappy well I don't care...but hopefully you like it...or you probably wouldn't be reaing this long ass paragraph...**

**HUGS TO U ALL!!**

**MoMo**


	5. First Night

**Okay I made you guys wait awhile sorry. My computer has picked the perfect time to begin killing itself...Its a miracle that I actually got this chappy uploaded.**

**A/N: I think Rukia is prettier than Inoue...Just so you know...and Chappy is fine she is in her cage in my garage with my other rabbits...yes I have rabbit named Chappy...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo-sensei.**

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful as Rukia sat alone overlooking the the lake. She had been sitting in the same spot for about a half hour. She was beginning to wonder if Ichigo had bribed Keigo into letting him stay in his tent. It would make sense. Why would he _want_ to sleep in the tent with her? He was being forced to do this anyway. _He'd rather share the tent with someone prettier...Probably Inoue..._Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, how come you look so upset, midget?" Ichigo's voice broke through the barrier of Rukia's confusing thoughts.

* * *

Ichigo was becoming quite worried. Rukia had left a while ago and she didn't seem to have been in the best of moods. Why would she have been upset? She was fine earlier. She was giggling and smiling, which was rare for her, but she seemed so happy. Within a few minutes, her attitude changed from happy and content to someone just took Chappy the Rabbit hostage and is threatening murder sort of attitude. It was strange and he couldn't help but be worried.

Dinner went on for a while after Rukia's departure. Eventually,Keigo and the others decided to go play a round of basketball and just hang out. Ichigo was invited along but his worry over the midget got the better of him and they went their separate ways.

He walked slowly back to the area where he and Rukia had pitched the tent. He couldn't help but notice the scenery. Everything was so peaceful,_serene _here. There were so many stars in the dark sky and the moon was full. But, there was one thing that contrasted with the beauty,the happiness of his surroundings. If this important element in his world was not happy it threw things _very_ far off course.

As he neared the tent, as he expected he saw Rukia gazing out to the to glistening lake. She wore a slight frown and didn't seem to be the least bit happy. It seemed like she was deep in thought.

"Hey, how come you look so upset, midget?" his voiced seemed to echo a bit in their surroundings. Rukia must not of heard his approaching footsteps. She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. She turned to face him and gave a small smile.

"What do you mean,Strawberry? I'm fine." She answered, a teasing tone to her voice.

"You know what I mean. You look upset. Is something bothering you?"

"No, just drop it." the teasing tone was replaced with a venomous one. He winced inwardly. She was clearly upset about something and he knew if it bothered her enough she would probably tell him. He didn't press the matter any further. He sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a short time,until Ichigo noticed the slip of paper in Rukia's hand.

"What's the paper for?" he asked pointing to said paper.

"Oh, this?"she said, passing it to him. "Its a note from the management. Apparently the cabins will be ready on Saturday and our time to use the shower house is at 9:00. We have about an hour to hang around before we go."

"Okay," it eventually dawned on him, there is only one shower in each of those houses...

"Wait! There's only one shower in each of those things! How in heck are we going to-" he yelled, but was cut off. Rukia's answering sentence was rather calm for a girl who had to sleep and bathe in such close proximity to a man.

"Easy. Idiot. All we have to do is take turns in the shower. We don't have to go at the same time or anything! We have to shower fast because we only have thirty minutes until the next pair of kids show up. One of us goes in and showers while the other sits there and stares at the wall opposite to the shower. There will be no peeking unless you want to walk with a cane for the rest of your life. Got it?" her words were spoken quickly but Ichigo caught every word, including the last bit.

"Who would peek at you?"he mumbled to himself thinking that Rukia wouldn't hear. (Wrong, Ichigo do you have a death wish?)

"What did you just say?!" Rukia yelled, furious.

"Nothing. What makes you think I said anything?" Ichigo tried his best to be nonchalant. Didn't work out so well...

"Are you insinuating something? Huh, Ichigo?! Just say it to me and don't whisper it to yourself! You cowardly dumbass!" _That damn, stupid, orange-headed baka!! How dare he!..._Rukia's thoughts eventually flipped to a docile tone. _He doesn't think I'm pretty? Why would I think he would? _She laughed to herself. She was getting upset over something so trivial. So, he didn't find her attractive no big deal. Right?_ Still, it would have been kinda nice if he did..._She shook her head. _He doesn't feel that way about me. Just get over it,dammit!_

She finished her attack on Ichigo with a kick to the gut. After he doubled over from the pain, Rukia went into the tent to retrieve a few things. She stayed in the tent for awhile.

* * *

Ichigo sat and waited for Rukia to return from the tent. He heard a zippering sound coming from the tent and Rukia stepped out. She had few a things in her hands pajamas, toothpaste and toothbrushes and a few other things.

"I have your pajamas, too. Let's head to the shower houses." She spoke in monotone and did not look at Ichigo as she passed him and walked ahead.

Ichigo watched her pass. She seemed even more upset than before. She strode right past him and walked on. He watched her retreating form for a short time, then ran to catch up with her.

* * *

The shower houses were similar to the cabins that were scattered about the campground. The only difference was they read "Showers" in big, bold green letters and the houses themselves were painted a sickeningly-sweet pink color. The pink was a definite contrast to the dull and normal brown that the cabins wore. The trims of the shower houses were a sunshine-like overly happy bright yellow. VERY cheery...

Ichigo and Rukia walked up to the door of the house and both walked in. It was simple inside and didn't have a crazy color scheme. It was small and square with a shower and toilet on one side and sink on the other. A bench sat near the wall opposite the shower. It was perfectly set for their arrangement.

They stood in the middle of the room in an awkward and embarrassing silence for a few minutes.

"We don't have a lot of time. I'll go first." said Rukia walking to the shower and pulling open the curtain. She stepped in and closed it behind her. Ichigo turned to face the other wall. She'd kill him if he didn't.

Ichigo heard the shower turn on and the curtain open slightly a few minutes later.

"Umm..Ichigo...could you..sorry..could you give the towel to me?" she asked meekly. She was obviously embarrassed. _Of all things I could have forgotten!_

Ichigo felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Um, yeah sure. Hold on." He searched the pile on the bench and found the towel. _One towel? Now, we have to share a towel! What's next,clothes?_

Ichigo turned around to see Rukia's head sticking out from behind the shower curtain. Her hair was wet and dripping in shampoo. It was plastered to her face. She looked cute that way. He walked slowly over to her. After he got closer he could smell the shampoo.

"Strawberries? You use strawberry scented shampoo?" he asked curiously.

She smiled a bit.

"So I like strawberry. What are you going to do about it?" She glared at him but still held a small smile. He smirked back.

"Just asking, Midget. Don't get so defensive." He handed her the towel and watched her retreat back behind the curtain.

"And Ichigo?"Rukia said from behind the curtain.

"Yea?"

"No peeking!" He smirked. After seeing how cute she looked just now, its a good thing he had a reminder.

A few minutes later, Rukia emerged from the shower with her clothes and her hair sticking to her. Her hair still dripped with water.

"Your turn, Ichigo." she walked over to the bench and sat on his right side.

"How long do we have?"

"About fifteen minutes." she said as she glanced around the small room. "Do they have a hairdryer in here? We'll get sick if we walk back dripping wet."

Ichigo got up and headed to the shower. When he was behind the curtain, he answered her question.

"Try that cabinet underneath the sink. Might be one in there." The shower turned on again. Rukia walked over to the sink and knelled in front of it. She opened the cabinet and sure enough and luckily there was a hairdryer. She plugged it in and began to dry her hair. She was trying her hardest not to think that Ichigo was taking a shower and was _undressed_ just feet from her.

Once Ichigo was done with his shower and both had dried off, they left the shower house and started back to their tent. They walked in a comfortable silence. They were tired and ready to go to bed. It had been a long day.

* * *

When they started to near the tent, Rukia jogged the rest of the way and unzipped the tent entrance. She went in and zippered it back up. Ichigo, who was carrying everything, stood in front of the it and waited for Rukia to open it. She never did.

"Rukia, are you going to open this thing?!" Ichigo shouted. It was cold, he was tired and he knew she turned on that heater. Or at least had tried to...

"You,Ichigo,will be sleeping outside. A girl shouldn't have to share a tent with you of all people." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?! Are you crazy? It's freezing out here! Open the damn tent!" he yelled. This was stupid. She didn't seem to mind this sharing a tent thing earlier. Why is she acting like this now?

"No."

"Rukia,open the damn tent now!"

"Who gave you the right to boss me around, Strawberry?" She loved to make him mad.

"I swear I will kill a bunny if I see one while were here! If you want the damn rabbit to live then open the damn-" Ichigo was,once again,cut-off.

It happened fast. One second he was yelling at the midget,the next he heard the sound of the tent's zipper being pulled downward, and finally, he was on his back in the dirt. Everything that Ichigo had had in his hands was now strewn across the ground around him and someone was on top of him. Pinning him to the ground. He couldn't move.

Rukia was strong. Pinning Ichigo to the ground like this was easy. She wouldn't hurt him, much. She just wanted an apology. To her as well as all bunnies. How dare he threaten the life of a bunny! He was in deep now...

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia's violet-blue eyes glaring back at him. She was pissed.

"What was that, Ichigo?" she asked him in a polite tone that still sounded deadly.

"Um...nothing." he lied. He didn't want to make her even more angry than she already was. Even though it was fun.

"You said something like 'I will kill a bunny.'Just now. Right?"

He was going to lie. But, making Rukia mad was just too fun.

"Okay, so I did. What are you going to do?" he smirked up at her. Ichigo felt Rukia climb off of him. He still lied there on the ground.

"Ichigo..."

"Yes?" he was waiting for her response. There was a sharp pain on his side suddenly. He sat up and grasped his side. She kicked him. More pain,this time on the head. Before he knew it he was being pinned on the ground by Rukia again. His head hit something. He could swear he felt something wet and sticky on the back of his head._ Ow..._

"Listen, you say something like that again and it'll be worse!" she yelled. She looked upset,_again._ Did that rabbit really mean that much to her? Her eyes looked like they were tearing up. _Why does he always want to make me mad? He knows how I am about __bunnies..._That was not the reason for the tears that were threatening to fall. She was upset that Ichigo didn't seem to care about her feelings. He only made things worse. _Stupid, romantic crap. Feelings and mushy stuff. Screw it. I hate this...I just wanted to have a little fun...Like earlier..._

She got up and kicked him in the side again and went back to the tent. Ichigo followed, cautiously.

* * *

"I think I'm bleeding." Ichigo said, removing his hand from the back of his head. He looked at his palm. There was a small smudge of blood visible._ Damn.. _He sat down on his side of the tent. Rukia walked over to him and placed a palm on the back of his head. She began to heal the cut with Kido.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"It's no big deal. And don't worry I won't hurt any bunnies." Rukia laughed lightly. She removed her palm from his head. Ichigo turned to look at her and smiled. Rukia couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, let's get to bed."

They unrolled their sleeping bags and climbed in to sleep. They turned opposite ways before shutting their eyes.

"Goodnight Ichigo." Rukia whispered.

"Night." he answered.

Time passed and Rukia turned her body around to face Ichigo. All she got was his orange hair. She unzipped the sleeping bag slightly and moved closer to Ichigo. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So...did you guys like it? Was it worth the wait? This was meant to be a Xmas present but my computer is a dumbass and doesn't work right anymore...thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited (is that a word?) and alerted! You guys are awesome!**

**Please review!! **

**HUGS TO ALL!!**

**MoMo**


End file.
